Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize their character. A custom mask consists of a form, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the [[Masks (Payday 1)|masks in Payday 1]], which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given by the 'pick a card' screen at the end of each heist if the player selects a mask card. The mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all four characters. Masks A mask can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you have applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 slots empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Note that "The Skull" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * Blue items are unlocked by default. * Orange items are from DLC. * Fuchsia items are "infamous" (rare) items. Mask9.png| mask3.png|Dallas Value: $72,500 mask4.png|Chains Value: $72,500 hoxton.png|Hoxton Value: $72,500 wolf.png|Wolf Value: $72,500 dallasnopattern.png|Dallas Begins Value: $111,250 chainsnopattern.png| Value: $96,250 hoxtonnopatern.png|Hoxton Begins Value: $96,250 wolfnopattern.png|Wolf Begins Value: $96,250 Anonymous.png| Value: $62,500 The_Cthulu.png|Cthulhu Value: $23,000 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| Value: $25,500 mask23.png| Value: $23,000 Skull mask.png| Value: $13,250 mask5.png| Value: $14,000 mask11.png| Value: $14,000 Big_Lips.png|Big Lips, The Value: $4,000 mask13.png|Blackhearted Value: $4,500 The_Brainiac.png| Value: $17,500 mask20.png| Value: $4,000 mask2.png| Value: $14,000 The Cannula.png|Cannula, The Value: $3,750 The_Crybaby.png| Value: $14,750 mask24.png|Dripper, The Value: $6,000 doctor-crime.png| Value: $17,500 gagball.png| Value: $14,750 mask22.png| Value: $19,500 mask10.png| Value: $16,000 The Hog.png| Value: $4,000 mask19.png| Value: $27,250 mask12.png| Value: $14,750 kawaii.png| Value: $17,500 mask17.png| Value: $4,000 Mrs._Manneqin.png| Value: $17,500 Mr._Manneqin.png| Value: $17,500 Mr._Sackcloth.png|Mr. Sackcloth Value: $5,250 Mr._Smooth.png| Value: $13,500 Monkey Business.png|Monkey Business Value: $4,500 Themummy.png|Mummy, The Value: $4,000 mask6.png|Oni Value: $14,750 mask16.png| Value: $14,000 mask1.png| Value: $14,750 The Pout.png| Value: $14,750 mask18.png|Rage, The Value: $4,500 The_Shogun.png|Shogun, The Value: $4,750 The Shrunken Head.png| Value: $14,000 The Starved.png| Value: $14,000 mask8.png| Value: $14,000 mask15.png|Undead, The Value: $3,750 mask21.png|Vampire, The Value: $3,750 mask7.png| Value: $16,000 The Zombie.png| Value: $14,000 Materials Materials are one-time-use items (with the exception of default items which have unlimited uses). If you use a material on a single mask, it will be permanently removed from your inventory. * Blue items are unlocked by default. * Fuchsia items are "infamous" (rare) items. Plastic.png|Plastic Value: $22,500 pat-corroded-bronze.png|Corroded Bronze Value: $XXX mat-bronze.png|Bronze Value: $XXX mat-golden.png|Golden Value: $XXX mat-piano-black.png|Piano Black Value: $XXX mat-radioactive.png|Radioactive Value: $XXX Rainbow.png|Rainbow Value: $XXX mat-slime.png|Slime Value: $XXX Snake scales.png|Snake Scales Value: $XXX pat-titanium.png|Titanium Value: $XXX payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X5D7C49A2BF881E88.png|Alligator Skin Value: $156,600 mat-aspen.png|Aspen Value: $42,300 Bismuth.png|Bismuth Value: $XXX BloodRed.png|Blood Red Value: $XXX mat-bluewater.png|Blue Water Value: $95,400 mat-candy.png|Candy Value: $125,100 mat-CarbonFiber.png|Carbon Fiber Value: $XXX mat-chromeblue.png|Chrome Blue Value: $156,600 mat-chromepurple.png|Chrome Purple Value: $XXX Clean_Rock.png|Clean Rock Value: $42,300 mat-concrete.png|Concrete Value: $XXX mat-crackled.png|Crackled Value: $XXX mat-crackled-stone.png|Crackled Stone Value: $XXX mat-denim.png|Denim Value: 42,300 Flesh.png|Flesh Value: 156,600 Finewood.png|Fine Wood Value: $XXX mat-glossy-gray.png|Glossy Grey Value: $125,100 mat-hardrock.png|Hard Rock Value: $XXX mat-hot-cold.png|Hot and Cold Value: $XXX mat-inferno.png|Inferno Value: $156,600 mat-leather.png|Leather Value: $XXX mat-matte-black.png|Matte Black Value: $258,300 mat-mercury.png|Mercury Value: $XXX mat-metal.png|Metal Value: $156,600 mat-oak.png|Oak Value: $XXX mat-orcish.png|Orcish Value: $XXX mat-oxide-bronze.png|Oxide Bronze Value: $XXX payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X6BD7E1B16C8CCED0.png|Pinecone Value: $67,500 White_Rock.png|White Rock Value: 67,500 mat-wicker.png|Wicker Value: $67,500 Patterns Patterns are one-time-use items, if you use one on a single mask it will be permanently removed from your inventory. * Dark gray is the primary color. * Light gray is the secondary color. * White parts are white, or if you chose a material it will be that material. * Blue parts are going to be transparent and therefore display what the unaltered mask looks like in those areas. Note that "I Love Overkill" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * Fuchsia items are "infamous" (rare) items. * Orange items are from DLC. pat-loveoverkill.png|I Love Overkill (Lootbag DLC) Value: $20,700 Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center Value: $0,000 pat-goodolal.png|Good ol' Al Value: $0,000 pat-fingerprint.png|Fingerprint Value: $0,000 Pat-overkill.png|Overkill Value: $0,000 pat-solid-first.png|Solid First Value: $0,000 pat-solid-second.png|Solid Second Value: $0,000 pat-masked-mastermind.png|Masked Mastermind Value: $0,000 pat-the-ace.png|The Ace Value: $0,000 pat-cobra.png|The Cobra Value: $0,000 catmask.png|Pon Pon Pon Value: $0,000 pat-the-dragon.png|The Dragon Value: $0,000 pat-golden-lily.png|Golden Lily Value: $0,000 the protagonist.png|The Protagonist Value: $0,000 pat-aperturescience.png|Aperture Science Value: $132,300 pat-barbarian-war-paint.png|Barbarian War Paint Value: $0,000 pat-biohaz.png|Bio Hazard Value: $0,000 pat-big-foot.png|Big Foot Value: $0,000 pat-bloodsucker.png|Bloodsucker Value: $0,000 pat-brightstar.png|Bright Star Value: $228,600 pat-broad-strokes.png|Broad Strokes Value: $0,000 pat-candyhearts.png|Candy Hearts Value: $102,600 pat-celtic-cross.png|Celtic Cross Value: $72,900 pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot Value: $0,000 pat-circuit-board.png|Circuit Board Value: $72,900 pat-claw-attack.png|Claw Attack Value: $0,000 pat-clockwork-gears.png|Clockwork Gears Value: $0,000 pat-companion-cube.png|Companion Cube Value: $0,000 pat-cracker.png|Cracker Value: $0,000 pat-crossing-chains.png|Crossing Chains Value: $0,000 pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split Value: $132,300 pat-eastern-sunrise.png|Eastern Sunrise Value: $0,000 Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center Value: $0,000 pat-fleur-de-lis.png|Fleur de Lis Value: $0,000 pat-gear-grinder.png|Gear Grinder Value: $163,800 pat-girls-and-boys.png|Girls and Boys Value: $0,000 pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge Value: $0,000 pat-greedy-spider.png|Greedy Spider Value: $196,200 pat-happy-clown.png|Happy Clown Value: $0,000 pat-hawk-wings.png|Hawk Wings Value: $0,000 pat-hellish.png|Hellish Value: $0,000 pat-hexagon-cricle.png|Hexagon Circle Value: $102,600 pat-inverted-spikes.png|Inverted Spikes Value: $0,000 pat-jagged-stripes.png|Jagged Stripes¹ Value: $45,000 pat-lift-off.png|Lift Off Value: $72,900 pat-lightning-bolt.png|Lightning Bolt Value: $0,000 pat-lover-boy.png|Lover Boy Value: $72,900 pat-magic-eightball.png|Magic Eightball Value: $0,000 pat-magnetic-magnet.png|Magnetic Magnet Value: $0,000 pat-marvellous-blocks.png|Marvellous Blocks Value: $132,300 pat-masked-falcon.png|Masked Falcon Value: $72,900 pat-masked-villain.png|Masked Villain Value: $0,000 pat-mexican-wrestler.png|Mexican Wrestler Value: $20,700 moonandshit.png|Moon and Water Value: $0,000 pat-mountain-and-sky.png|Mountain and Sky Value: $0,000 pat-nautical-compass.png|Nautical Compass Value: $0,000 pat-one-nation-under-god.png|One Nation Under God Value: $0,000 pat-ozymandias.png|Ozymandias Value: $0,000 pat-paydays2.png|Payday 2 Value: $0,000 pat-piece-of-cake.png|Piece Of Cake Value: $0,000 pat-pirate-eyepatch.png|Pirate Eyepatch Value: $0,000 pat-poison.png|Poison Value: $0,000 pat-portal.png|Portal Value: $163,800 pat-praying-mantis.png|Praying Mantis Value: $0,000 pat-radioactive.png|Radioactive Value: $196,200 pat-skull-basher.png|Skull Basher Value: $0,000 pat-smooth-gradient.png|Smooth Gradient Value: $0,000 pat-starbreeze-sun.png|Starbreeze Sun Value: $0,000 pat-stripes-below.png|Stripes Below Value: $0,000 pat-sign-of-annihilation.png|Sign of Annihilation Value: $0,000 pat-anarchy.png|The Anarchy Value: $0,000 pat-the-arrow.png|The Arrow Value: $0,000 The atom2.png|The Atom Value: $132,300 pat-the-beast.png|The Beast Value: $0,000 pat-the-flag.png|The Flag Value: $0,000 pat-the-headshot.png|The Headshot Value: $0,000 pat-hypnotica.png|The Hypnotica Value: $72,900 pat-illuminati.png|The Illuminati Value: $196,200 pat-the-inferno.png|The Inferno Value: $0,000 Pat-the-kabuki.png|The Kabuki Value: $0,000 pat-the-left-hand.png|The Left Hand Value: $0,000 The lover boy2.png|The Lover Boy Value: $0,000 the molecule2.png|The Molecule Value: $0,000 pat-ouroboros.png|The Ouroboros Value: $196,200 pat-the-head-ouroboros.png|The Head of the Ouroboros Value: $0,000 pat-the-orb.png|The Orb Value: $0,000 pat-the-puzzle.png|The Puzzle Value: $132,300 pat-the-raster.png|The Raster Value: $0,000 pat-the-reaper.png|The Reaper Value: $0,000 pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls Value: $0,000 pat-the-tf2.png|The TF2 Value: $72,900 pat-the-whiner.png|The Whiner Value: $0,000 pat-the-zipper.png|The Zipper Value: $0,000 pat-the-zebra.png|The Zebra Value: $0,000 pat-the-2-in-payday.png|The 2 in PAYDAY Value: $132,300 interrogationmark.png|The ? Value: $0,000 pat-thin-stripes.png|Thin Stripes Value: $0,000 pat-three-crowns.png|Three Crowns Value: $0,000 pat-three-points.png|Three Points Value: $0,000 pat-three-thick-stripes.png|Three Thick Stripes Value: $0,000 pat-tiger-camouflage.png|Tiger Camoflauge Value: $163,800 pat-tribal-cricle.png|Tribal Circle Value: $228,600 pat-two-lions.png|Two Lions Value: $0,000 pat-two-dollar-one-stripe.png|Two $ One Stripe Value: $0,000 pat-union-jack.png|Union Jack Value: $0,000 pat-vertical-split.png|Vertical Split Value: $0,000 pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite Value: $0,000 pat-yggdrasil.png|Yggdrasil Value: $0,000 pat-ying-and-yang.png|Yin and Yang Value: $163,800 pat-zig-zag-stripes.png|Zig Zag Stripes Value: $0,000 ¹Jagged Stripes are erroneously misnamed "The Ouroboros". Colors Colors are one-time-use items. If you use a set on a single mask it will be permanently removed from your inventory. In some cases the colors will look significantly different on the mask than they do in the squares - a dark blue might end up sky blue, and a light blue might end up pure white. Note that "Red|Black" comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. * Orange items are from DLC. * Fuchsia items are "infamous" (rare) items. Trivia Masks * There was a mask resembling Tobi's mask from Naruto, but it was was never actually added to the game (with the exception that it's icon is still within the game files) because of copyright issues. * The "Hockey" mask was worn by the heisters in the 1995 film, Heat. Also, in Firestarter, you can find a hidden hockey poster that shows that Overkill are big fans of hockey, which might attribute to the adding of this mask. * The "Grin" mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. * The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. * The "Anonymous" mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". * The "Cthulhu" mask is based on H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulhu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulhu, Cthulhu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulhu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. * The "Greek Tragedy" mask could be derived from the masks found in Greek Tragedies, a form of theatre from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. * The "Calaca" mask is from the Mexican Spanish word Calaca, which is a skull or skeleton commonly used for the Mexican Day of the Dead. * The "Oni" mask is from Japanese folklore, Oni meaning Demon and more. * The "Shrunken Head" mask is from a practice that includes severing and shrinking a human head that is used for rituals, trophies, or for trade.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrunken_head * The "Hog" mask is a homage to Hotline Miami, a game developed by Dennaton Games. * The "Alienware" mask is a promotion from a computer hardware company called Alienware, Dell's subsidiary; the mask is the company's mascot, the Alien. It must be found like the rest of the masks in Payday 2, unlike in the first game where it's given exclusively to anyone with an Alienware computer. * The "Jaw" mask is likely a reference to Trap Jaw from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. * The "Outlander" mask is a reference to I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream, a short story by Harlan Ellison, published in March, 1967. It later turned into a point-and-click adventure game in 1995 by The Dreamers Guild. The story was based in a postapocolyptic future set 109 years into the future after the Cold War escalated into a World War controlled by a Super Computer named AM in which it nearly wiped out the human race in a massive genocide. The mask represents the ending of the protagonist turning into a gelatinous blob creature wanting to scream of the horrors it suffered but cannot, due to its lack of a mouth. It is forever condemned to its thoughts. * The "Vampire" mask is based on the iconic vampire Count Dracula. Dracula is part of the Universal Monsters that also contained other pop culture figures like Frankenstein and the Wolf Man. Dracula was first conceived in the Bram Stoker's book "Dracula" in 1897. Dracula has gathered over 40+ appearances in movies as a main antagonist and monster. * The "Mummy" mask is based on Iron Maiden's mascot Eddie from the Powerslave Album. * "Mr. Smooth" is based on the mask used by Ryan Gosling's character in the movie Drive, a stuntman and car mechanic of few words who drives get-away cars for robbers. It's first worn during a stunt scene, and later when the character goes on a rampage. * "Doctor Crime" is a homage to Doctor Doom by Marvel Comics. Patterns * During the beta, the "Electric Center" pattern was found so frequently as a weapon mod card (players received the pattern almost exclusively, some reports with 13+ in a row) that it became a running gag within the community and Overkill. Overkill replaced it as a mask card, and changed it to an infamous item in the second beta update. * "Electric Center" drops as both infamous and normal which is likely a bug. * "Good ol' Al" is the pattern on the mask of superhero Spawn, whose real name is Al Simmons. * "Companion Cube", "Portal", "Piece of Cake" and "Aperture Science" are references to the Portal series. * "Happy Clown" is based on Hoxton's mask design. * "The Hypnotica" depicts the painting Blaze by Bridget Riley. * "One Nation Under God" is based on Dallas' mask design. The name refers to the 1954 modification of the American Pledge of Allegiance. * "Masked Falcon" and "Mexican Wrestler" are references to WWE wrestlers Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio. * "Masked Mastermind" is a reference to former WWE wrestler, The Ultimate Warrior. * "The Protagonist" is a reference to the comic Watchmen, where the protagonist Rorscach dons this pattern on his mask. * "Ozymandias" is another reference to the comic Watchmen, which has a character named "Ozymandias." * "Yggdrasil" is the tree of life from Norse mythology. In the PAYDAY series, it previously appeared in the Secret ARG and Chains' Secret mask. Category:Masks Category:PAYDAY 2